politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Global Union
The Global Union '('TGU) is a blue alliance First founded on January 15, 2017 by Lord Russell and Mescher. Then was founded again in December 4, 2017. The Alliance's Goal is to unite the world despite ideology differences. Government The Government of The Global Union Includes Chairman, Commissioner, and Advisor. The Chairman stays in power until they wish to leave office, then an election for a new Chairman begins. Elections for advisor happens once the chairman resigns. Everyone has a say in voting for an offical. Any official may resign from office early and appoint a new official to take their place. Chairman The Chairman is the leader of the union. The Chairman is elected into office. The Chairman is responsible for guiding the alliance through tough times. The Chairman may also remove an official and start a new election. The Chairman may also appoint commissioners. Commsioners The Commissioners handle everyday task such as maintaining Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs and so on. Commissioner positions are appointed by the chairman. Advisor The Advisor helps the commissioner with deciding what choices to go for. The Advisor may also help the chairman. The alliance members vote for the advisor. History The Collapse Due to chaos rising among the ranks when someone by the name of Mitanni gained power. Due to Lord Russell's inexperience and pressure from friends; the remaining leaders of The Global Union ran to the International Revolution where they soon became members of the alliance. The Global Union after the event became a shadow of what it once was. The alliance became led by a new leader who did not know what he was doing and most of the members left. After a while, Prussiaa(The last remaining high ranked official) eventually left the alliance and the alliance soon become defunct due to no leadership the alliance was disbanded after this and the International Revolution essentially took its place. Reformation A long time later Lord Russell was able to refound the alliance. This time with a whole new government. Lord Russell hopes that the Great Collapse doesn't happen again. The Global Union will be tested again one day to see if it can withstand unexpected events. Age of Inactivity Around two months into the Reformation, there was a wave of stagnation in the growth of the fledgling alliance and the Global Union would most likely have died out until a couple of the more influential members came back to the alliance and kept it running through this period. Golden age The alliance had moved into a period of massive prosperity and had gained a sort of minor hegemony over its democratic allies, serving to be the group's protector and the Global Union soon breached into the top 50 alliances! It had soon established itself an Upper-Middle power on the Orbis wide scale and its economy flourished bringing in many investors and allies. The Alliance also now had a great military that rivaled many superior alliances but this was cut short by a devastating tragedy... Tensions rise IMU members were raiding the alliance frequently and attempts to stop this utterly failed as the IMU had about 2000 more score than the Global Union at the time and was the most powerful Imperialist alliance at the time, the nation of Bridge Water led by King Shad had marched forces into the Global Union member state territory in a series of undeclared wars. The occupation of these territories was brutal and civilians were constantly targetted in order to keep the Global Union from attempting to counter. Bridge water was a strong nation and could step up to the Global Unions most powerful members so the conflict never escalated but it certainly broke down relations. Age of War Lady Arriane of Rijk, ruler of the Imperial Special Operations Division declared war on the Global Union and soon the ISOD forces were crushed by the Global Union's superior forces. Soon after that, Lolo of the IMU declared war on the Global Union seeking to annex it. IMU pushed deep into Global Union territory and they had made major gains with their superior naval forces but the counter-offensive by the Global Union hit hard against them and meanwhile ISOD forces had taken advantage of the current conflict and recaptured some of their colonies. Global Union ground troops were being pushed back and the counter-offensive slowed to a halt leading to a brutal second wave of IMU attacks, shortly after this the Typhon-Global Union border skirmishes broke out into a full-scale conflict and the Global Union was trapped between Typhon and the IMU. Eventually, Lolo of Logataria was assassinated and the IMU collapsed in the ensuing power struggle over the IMU leadership and the war was called off after the resulting stalemate. Typhon forces simply retreated and the two alliance came to a peace deal. Reconstruction era The Global Union was devastated by 1 IRL month of constant warfare, with its members left weak and their economy in shambles and so the alliance rushed to rebuild itself before more conflicts arise... The Global Union had lost its status as a strong alliance but with recent advances, they are growing back to the strength they had back in the Golden Ages. With the current global war happening''(The Ayyslamic Crusade) ''despite being a mostly neutral alliance some of its allies and a few of its members have aligned themselves against the Inquisitions enemies due to their excessive use of nuclears weapons pulling the globe into a devastating food shortage. Tensions Rise Again Shortly after The Ayyslamic Crusade, a number of alliance attacked a ally of the Global Union called the Misfits. The war was short and didn't end in much damage, but the alliances that attacked soon formed a bloc called C.A.N.D.L.E.S. (now Clovis) They threatened war but the Global Union intervened and threatened war with the Imperial Metric Union who was a member of C.A.N.D.L.E.S. The war never took shape and IMU told the others to retire. Then, the Global Union and Imperial Metric Union signed a PIAT to stop future wars between the 2. Unfortunately, the founder of C.A.N.D.L.E.S, Co-Tin, declared war on the Misfits yet again. Soon after, Imperial Metric Union followed and declared war on Misfits. The Global Union was unable to help them due to an attack by Nordic Sea Raiders. The fight with NSR was soon resolved and the Global Union declared war on Co-Tin and informed IMU they were cancelling their treaty. The war soon ended and the Global Union signed a white peace. Collapse After a brief time where the Union enjoyed its victory over CANDLES, the Union eventually collapsed. After accepting a foreign member that had stolen a portion of the Arrgh Bank, the Arrgh alliance had a very nasty opinion of the alliance. At the same time, the Union's former enemies (Primarily Lolo) had still wished for revenge. Shortly after accepting this new member (the government had no knowledge of what he had done to Arrgh), another Former-Arrgh member joined the alliance and eventually became the Commissioner of Military Affairs. After a time of seemingly trying to fix the military situation of the alliance, the members of TGU woke up to find they were no longer the members of an alliance. The soon checked their inboxes and learned that their former Military Commissioner had stolen the Alliance Bank and deleted the Alliance. It was a disaster for the government who couldn't reorganize all of their former members. ODI After the Collapse of the Union, the Government and some other members reformed as ODI (the Orbis Defense Initiative). The alliance had dropped from #52 to #82 and lost many of its members and score. While the Government tried to regroup and grow back, they were unable and after a brief period of time agreed to merge into the Brotherhood of the Clouds. Secession After becoming members of the Brotherhood of the Clouds, the former Government officials began displaying signs of regret and reluctance to actively participate in their new alliance. Eventually they agreed in private that they would begin planning a secession from BoC and to reform the Global Union once more. During this time BoC was facing some Internal Issues and arguments between much of the high ranking leadership, so the members expected to quickly leave the alliance. Instead, BoC discovered the plan but allowed to happen anyways as they didn't wish to fight a war and the 3rd Global Union was formed as a BoC protectorate. 3rd TGU After they had become a new alliance, their growth quickly stagnated and they were dropped as BoC protectorates, eventually allying themselves with a number of other Micro Alliances and becoming protectorates of their Former Allies, the Golden Phoenix Coalition. Eventually GPC had dropped them as well and many of their allies either dropped them or showed disinterest in remaining allies. The Government eventually became protectorates of the Manhattan Cartel, where they still currently remain. The Alliance is slowly growing and plans to once again become the large alliance they once were. Wars Imperial Special Operations Division conflict On February 16th-17th 2018 The Alliance “Imperial Special Operations Division” declared war on The Global Union, the war quickly became a slaughter as Global Union forces vastly outnumbered the Imperial Special Operations Division’s forces, leading to a gross imbalance of power in which 2 out of 3 Imperial Special Operations Division members were being attacked by 3 nations at once. After the first day of the war, Lady Arriane, leader of the Imperial Special Operations Division surrendered to Global Union Forces, however, other members of the alliance made an attempt to fight on which ended in a massacre. Typhon-Global Union border skirmishes Around the same time as the Imperial Special Operations Division conflict, The Global Union was having some minor skirmishes with Typhon when an allied nation at war with Typhon decided to join the Global Union. Despite Typhon’s superior military, the Global Union stayed relatively unscathed. Lolo's f loppy fun time war The Imperial Metric Union declared war because it wanted to. Not much happened besides Lolo claiming to cause 60 million dollars worth of damage even though TGU was worth less than 60 million dollars. Most of TGU remained relatively safe by fortifying over and over. Soon, Logitaria fell and the IMU retreated, left devastated by a long strung out war and without a leader they were ultimately on the verge of collapse. Second Typhon-Global Union war Started 22 February 2018 ended after a couple hours. NAP treaty signed. Nordic Sea Raiders Raid It was a very short war that happened after a member of the Global Union attacked a member of Nordic Sea Raiders. The C.A.N.D.L.E.S Relight Was declared in defense of the Misfits against the C.A.N.D.L.E.S Bloc (now Clovis). It lasted about 2 days until a white peace was signed. The Global Union didn't have much of an impact during the war. The End Of The Global Union Following the war with the Clovis alliance block things were looking steady for The Global Union, they did not have much of an impact during the war and did not crumble like their allies The Misfits. However on the 15th of May 2018 a coup funded by Co-Tin lead to the disbandment of the alliance leaving the members of the Global Union scattered. The surviving members promptly reacted and quickly formed the Orbis Defense Initiative and have since begun down the long road of rebuilding that is ahead of them. Russell's last message as leader of the 2nd TGU note that this message is created as a memory of what TGU is and what it has accomplished while it was in operation. This is to all now ex-TGU members. I never thought TGU could get people who have completely different ideologies to come together to work in harmony. I appreciate all of you for being with TGU while times were hard. Thank you for being with TGU during the good times. Thank you to all that have worked hard to get the alliance to were it ended. Thank you to the folks over at the International Revolution. If it wasn't for all you of you TGU probably would never become a reality. I am proud to be leader of this wonderful group. I am proud of Benny for stepping up when needed. I am proud of Carl II for keeping the peace between alliances. I am proud of everyone for being on this adventure, and to those in the first Global Union. Thank you William the Bold, Jadon, my friend Frost Westbrook, and Mordechai for being there while we were building up the alliance the first time around. Also to those who have allied with us thank you for being good friends to the union, and to those who sought to destroy it hats off to you. You caught us with our pants down, but remeber that you will never destroy the hearts and minds of everyone who were part of TGU. TGU may be gone, but it lives on in the heart's of every single person that first applied to the union. So in other words you haven't destroyed TGU and you never will. To those that the Global Union haven't met I wished we could have been good friends or not whatever you perfer. Again thank you to all who have joined us on our journey to being nunber one. My time as being TGU leader I know that I made some new friends along the way. I will miss every single one of you. Good luck out there comrades.